


Let's Make The Best Of It

by Thesupremebitchwitch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesupremebitchwitch/pseuds/Thesupremebitchwitch
Summary: Chapter 1: Cordelia is on a Business trip alone. She and Misty just recently became a couple and they miss each other already, so after texting a while, Misty suddenly sends her a sexy picture of herself which leads them to make the best of their situation...Chapter 2: Cordelia is finally back home again. She really did miss Misty alot and she wants to show her just how much.





	1. Let's Make The Best Of It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody,  
> This is actually my first fanfiction here and I'd like to take a moment to let you know that English is not my mother tongue (you have probably already noticed it) so please have mercy. I really have struggled for a long time whether to post anything here or not, because I honestly don't see myself as a good writer but writing is fun and I wanted to contribute something to the amazing foxxay fandom, since I have the feeling there are not as many fics being added lately :/  
> I've started a few fanfictions but have not managed to finish any them yet, and who knows if I ever will, but the idea for this fic came in my head a few days ago and started writing immediately.  
> So yeah, I decided to post this. Here we go.

Cordelia threw herself on the huge bed exhaustedly as soon as she had entered the hotel suite, not bothering to have a proper look at the room first or to unpack the big suitcase she had brought along. The flight had been very stressful and annoying with her missing her connecting flight because her first one had had a huge delay due to some security issues that hadn't even been properly explained to the passengers. Because of things like that, Cordelia had never liked travelling by plane. She hadn’t wanted to leave the coven in the first place, for several reasons, but she reminded herself that she was here only for business affairs, if she wanted or not, as a Supreme she had no other choice, so she told herself she had to accept and get along with it. But still, in moments like this, she caught herself wishing that she wasn't the Supreme but a simple witch instead. 

She sighed and closed her eyes. It had gotten late already and she wondered what her girls were doing at this very moment. She missed them and the Academy already, but she was especially missing her girlfriend, her Misty. The thought of her brought a bitter smile on her lips. They had just gotten together after months of secretly loving each other ever since the swamp witch had returned from her personal hell. They had confessed their love to each other only three days ago and Cordelia regretted not having it done a little bit sooner. The last three days had already been the best ones in her life and she realized no one had ever managed to make her happier before. She didn't want to spend the next three without her. She missed her so badly and wished nothing more than to be with her now, just cuddling and kissing, having her close to herself... and maybe more. She shook her head, it was ridiculous how bad she was missing her already, like a damn teenager in their first relationship. Cordelia felt her hormones go crazy whenever she thought of her girlfriend. But this was going to be a hard test for the Supreme since the two hadn't been able to keep their hands and mouths off each other ever since they had become a couple, from the very first moment on. So how was she going to do exactly that in the next days? 

Cordelia let out another sigh, then grabbed her phone, smiling at the Selfie of her and Misty which she had set as her background image: Misty looking at the camera with a big happy smile on her face and Cordelia kissing her cheek with her eyes closed, smiling, too, against her cheek. That picture warmed her heart and only made her miss even more. She was glad that they had decided to take it just minutes before she had said goodbye and left to go and catch her flight. Cordelia then noticed she had forgotten to turn off the flight mode, so when she switched it on, a symbol on her screen popped up which showed her that a certain beautiful witch had written her while she had been busy on her way to the hotel. She smiled widely and unlocked her phone immediately, checking the unread messages. 

 _(8.24 pm) Hey, darling. Arrived there yet?_  

 _(8.48 pm) Write me as soon as you're there. I miss you already._ _I lo_ _ve_ _you :_ _*_  

 _(11.01 pm) Darling?_  

 _(11.10 pm) Write me, please. I need to know you're safe. Love you!_  

Biting her lip, Cordelia felt her heart warm up at the words. She was glad her girlfriend now had a smartphone, too, and that Zoe had taught her how to use it only a few weeks ago, when Cordelia herself had been too busy with work. Misty proved to be a fast learner. Up until now they had never written each other messages since they hadn't really been apart so there had been no need to. Cordelia smiled and typed a reply before her lover would get worried though it was obvious that had already happened long ago. 

 _Cordelia: Hey baby. I am at the hotel now, a little later than planned since I missed the connecting flight and had to take another one. I miss you, too. Wish you were here… I don’t know how I will survive the next three days. Will probably be the longest in my life. Are you still up?_ _I am sorry I kept you waiting._ _Love u, honey :*_  

 _Misty:_ _Of course_ _I am still up, darling. I wouldn't sleep without knowing you've arrived there safely. I was_ _really_ _worried when you didn't write me back. How are you? How was the flight?_  

 _Cordelia: Stressful to be honest. I really hate travelling by plane… the hotel room is nice though as far as I can tell. Kinda makes up for it. It's huge and it has got a very nice view, it's on the top floor. I have never been in a suite like this, it's amazing._  

 _Misty: I am happy for you, love. You deserve nothing less._  

Cordelia smiled, then she turned to lie on her stomach; sighing heavily before typing the next message, the smile on her face turning to a bitter one. 

 _Cordelia: Doesn't matter anyway since YOU are not here. I am lying in this super huge bed and it’s feels so cold without you lying here with me._ _I so want to cuddle with you now..._ _I miss you._  

 _Misty: I miss you, too. I miss your beautiful smile,_ _I miss your soft little kisses all over my face,_ _I miss your_ _arms around me_ _and I also miss the sounds you make while I make love to you ;)_  

At that Cordelia blushed, letting out a chuckle, biting her lip afterwards. Before she had a chance to write, she received another text. 

 _Misty:_ _You got me addicted to you in the last few days_ _._ _And all I could do the last few hours while you were gone was thinking about you. Your soft moans and your heavy breath in my ear... I can't get_ _them_ _out of my hea_ _d._  

The Supreme shook her head, the blush spreading all around her face. She was surprised her lover would write anything like that. Little did she know that Misty, too, was blushing at her own words.  

 _Cordelia: Misty! Stop it, baby. This will make it even harder. Why are you torturing me like that? How am I going to survive the next days when I can't have you right now?_  

Two minutes had passed, until Misty responded to that, it took her longer than the messages before although it was the shortest she had written. 

 _Misty: You can still have me, darling._  

 _Cordelia: ?_  

Cordelia didn't know what Misty meant by that, and this time it took the swamp witch another two minutes to reply, but when she did, Cordelia's eyes widened and she let out a loud gasp as she stared at the picture she had just received since she had been expecting another text message instead. The selfie showed her girlfriend with her chest bare, smiling seductively into the camera, biting her lip. It looked like she was spread across their bed, she could tell by the bits of her surroundings she could recognize on the photo. 

Cordelia felt her center throb at the sight and she blushed even harder than before. She found herself turned on in an instant, her own exhaustion from the stressful journey to this city forgotten, for now. It was incredible what a simple nude picture of her girlfriend could do to her. 

 _Misty: You like what you see? ;p_  

After a few seconds of recovering from the shock, the Supreme, without thinking further, decided to press the button for starting a video chat, which was immediately accepted by the blonde witch, which showed that the witch on the other line had been just as eager to take this further. Cordelia looked at her through the screen, she saw her face and it looked like she had blushed as well, this showing her that she wasn’t as confident as she had appeared to be through her text message and the picture she had sent. The younger woman held the phone close to her face, so Cordelia couldn't see the rest of her body, but Cordelia enjoyed looking at her shining blue eyes, the corners wrinkled when her lover now greeted her with a shy smile, "Hey, darling.“ Cordelia had missed her raspy voice and that cute accent which was always present in it. 

"Baby, why are you teasing me like that? God, how I want to be there now, I have never wanted anything more in my life. You're killing me.“ She received a shy giggle at her confession. How she had missed hearing her laugh like that. It managed to warm up her heart every single time. And it also always reminded her once more that Misty had finally healed and almost become as light hearted as she had been before her time in hell. 

"Oh Cordelia… I can't stop thinking about you. I'm sorry, I can't help it. I am so wet.“ She whispered the last part like it was an embarrassing secret to tell, and bit her lip nervously, ashamed to even look her in the eyes through the screen. Cordelia felt her stomach clench at hearing her say that. She was happy that she was able to do make her feel that way about her. 

"Baby,“ Cordelia said, licking her lips, „No need to be ashamed. I want you, too, and you know it. God, I love and miss you so much. Do you think you could…" Cordelia paused, collecting all the courage she could find before continuing, "…show me more?“ Cordelia felt her own breath get heavier as she dared to say the last words, and the place between her legs suddenly felt warm and wet. She bit her lips at the sensation. She didn't know how her girlfriend would react to her request, but she waited patiently.  

Gaining confidence as she felt the love and want from the other woman on the line, Misty nodded at last. She liked how Cordelia made her feel wanted. She slowly panned the camera down and Cordelia watched her do so expectantly. She closed her eyes briefly when she saw her perfect small breasts again. She felt herself get wetter and she wished she could have her hands and mouth on them. The camera panned further and she saw that Misty was only wearing her cream-colored lacy panties which she loved very much. 

"Oh Misty, Baby, you look so hot. You're breathtaking.“ Cordelia noticed her mouth had went dry. She pressed her abdomen against the mattress underneath her to get some relief between her legs and let out a soft moan at the touch. Cordelia saw Misty smile at her after she had panned the camera back to her face. "Thanks,“ she said softly. The Supreme rolled over so she was lying on her back now and she held her phone up so Misty could look down at her. 

"You're still wearing way too many clothes…,“ the younger blonde realized, arching her eyebrows teasingly. 

Cordelia knew where this was leading and she had to admit she liked the direction. She was so horny by now that she was willing to get off in front of Misty, even if it was something she had never done to herself in front of anyone. Not even with Hank, who she was married to for years. She pondered for a moment, before putting on her seductive smile all of a sudden. She slowly reached to the button of her tight white blouse with one hand and started opening the first button. She bit her lip seductively, holding Misty's gaze, who by now, looked at her with her mouth open, obviously enjoying the sight and waiting with anticipation. Another button opened, and Misty giggled nervously. The third button being opened, revealed her breasts which were still covered by the lacy material of her black bra underneath, coaxing a gasp from the younger blonde on the other side. 

"Shit." Misty whispered nervously, eyes glued to the screen, mesmerized by the sight of her beautiful girlfriend. Cordelia laughed in response, then she told Misty to hold on. Putting her phone down on the bed, she took care of the rest of the buttons and took off her white blouse. Then she got rid of her black pants, too, until she was wearing only a bra and matching lacy panties. She took the phone back in her hand and smiled seductively at Misty, who licked her lips at the sight. Cordelia had made sure to hold it as far away as possible so Misty could see the most important parts. Misty was grinning at her from ear to ear. „Wow!“ she cried out dreamy-eyed and she looked like a child who had just entered a candy store and spotted all the sweets, "You are so damn beautiful it almost hurts. I am so lucky to call you mine, Miss Supreme.“  

Cordelia smiled sheepishly and mouthed a "thanks“, blushing visibly afterwards. Misty surprised her with her next words, "You’re so hot, darling. I want you to take off your bra, can you do that for me?“  

Cordelia did was she was told after a short moment of hesitation, unclasping her bra and tossing it away afterwards with only one hand so she would not have to put the phone down. She saw Misty stare at her naked chest with lust in her eyes. 

"I like how you are looking at them…“ the older witch admitted, closing her eyes afterwards "When I try hard enough I can still feel your mouth on my breasts, baby…“ When she had finished her words and opened her eyes again, she saw that Misty's arm was moving in a suspicious way.  

"Misty Day, what are you doing?“ 

"Did you expect me to just look and do nothing while you present me your perfect breasts and tell me about what I did to you this morning?“ 

"No, I did not. In fact, I was going to do the same because I can't take it much longer.. I am so _so_ wet, I can feel myself dripping. It's all for you, baby. But sadly you're not here.“ 

Misty's breath got heavier and she couldn’t stifle a soft moan, it escaped her slightly parted lips and made Cordelia shiver as the sound came out. How she wished she had the ability to teleport right to her and take care of the beautiful woman lying in their bed. She would make her moan the whole night. 

“Let's make the best of it I guess,” Cordelia suggested, her abdomen clenching at the anticipation to get rid of the sexual tension she was feeling. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to just watch her lover moan like that and not touch herself.  

“Can… can you show me your pussy?” She had hesitated a bit before daring to ask her that. Cordelia had never talked like that, never had sexted or had cyber sex with Hank before, so this was all new to her but she knew it was the same for Misty, so she thought why not give this a try, especially with this gorgeous woman she loved so very much. She felt excited and her own cheeks flush. 

Misty was surprised for a second, but did what she was asked for, spreading her legs for her lover and running her fingers slowly over her private parts after she had pulled down her panties with a single hand quickly and tossed it on the floor carelessly afterwards. 

Cordelia couldn't hold back the soft whimper that escaped her lips. Her Misty was all wet for her, she could see it clearly through the screen. “Oh dear god, you're really killing me…” Cordelia bit her lip and she found herself running her fingers down slowly, starting between her breasts and ending between her legs where she gently ran them up and down her wet entrance underneath the fabric of her panties, shivering at the great feeling of her warm fingers at her most sensitive place.  

“Honey, are you touching yourself?”  

“Yes,” she breathed with closed eyes and when she opened them she saw Misty looking at her with a smirk on her face. Cordelia laughed before telling her “I can't believe we're doing this…” at which Misty just chuckled, letting out a moan a moment later as her fingers started circling her clit.  

It seemed like the awkwardness they both felt at the beginning slowly started to fade away as both their body's needs started to take over, keeping them from thinking straight.  

Misty watched Cordelia sit up and turn to the side of the bed. The camera was shaking until the older witch placed it on the nightstand, providing a perfect side view of her full body. Misty was clearly mesmerized by the sight which made Cordelia chuckle. Cordelia was quick to get rid of her soaked panties with both her hands. 

“Now I can use both hands…” 

“And I can see every part of my sexy girlfriend. Damn! That's awesome.” Misty chuckled again. 

“Can you do the same? I would love to see both your beautiful face and that incredible body of yours…” 

“Uh, let's seeeeee…”  

It took her a minute but once Misty was done, Cordelia turned halfway around so she was lying sideways, staring at the screen with her mouth wide open. “Oh baby, you're so hot. I can't believe what I am seeing;” she managed to press out at the sight of her beautiful lover, her breasts looking perfect from the side with the faint light of the lamp leaving shadows all around her body, showing her protruded nipples. Cordelia then saw the swamp witch’s hand run down her body and land between her legs again. Cordelia was almost drooling at the sight. When Misty started to moan softly it made it only worse. She looked too sexy with her eyes halfway closed and with the look of utter pleasure on her face. How she loved the sounds she was making, her raspy voice irresistibly hot. She couldn't think of a sound sexier than this and made her private parts tingle. 

Deciding that she should do the same, Cordelia turned on her back, her hands disappearing between her legs and this time she wasted no time in teasing, she plunged two fingers deep inside and started pumping slowly. She was already so worked up she figured it wouldn’t take her long, judging by the moans of her lover that started to increase both by the volume and by the frequency, she guessed she was just as close already. 

Every now and then, Cordelia turned her head over to look at her, and it only added in her getting closer to the edge, she looked away again and closed her eyes, imagining her girlfriend being here and having _her_ fingers instead of her own in between her legs. She started whimpering and pumping even harder, the other hand coming down to stroke the inside of her thigh. 

“Cordelia, I am so close…” she heard the younger witch whimper through the speakers of her phone, making Cordelia smile to herself, and without looking, she moaned back, “Me, too.”  

She heard a rattling sound and when she looked over, she noticed Misty had taken her phone back in her hand, looking closely at the display with party closed eyes and panting heavily by now. Cordelia was mesmerized by the pure ecstasy on her face and although they hadn't done it that often since they had only been together for three days now, Cordelia knew what _that_ expression meant. It showed that she was close. Cordelia wanted to see watch her reach the climax, she just had to, so she grabbed her phone too, and looked at it with her lip pulled between her teeth, whimpering, as her own fingers didn't stop the motion between her legs. 

“Uh, Baby. Come for me, please. I want to see you come, baby.” Just as Cordelia said that, the swamp witch squeezed her eyes shut and screamed through grit teeth, her breath getting sucked out of her, she trembled hard and Cordelia could see it clearly. The Supreme bit her lip again at the sight and felt herself get even wetter. Her own fingers had stopped working in the meantime, as she had been too focused to see what was happening on the other end of the line. 

Panting heavily with her mouth open; Misty managed to smile at her lover at last, running a shaky hand through her wild blonde locks. She sighed heavily. She spoke as soon as she found herself able to. 

“Oh my lord. Cordelia, that was… awesome. I came very hard…” Her voice was raspy and shaky, and the older blonde found it incredibly hot. Misty laughed nervously, blushing a bit. “Now you,” she commanded, smiling at Cordelia expectantly. 

Grinning, Cordelia whispered with a hoarse voice,  “Of course. But it won't take long… not when I have a gorgeous woman like you assisting me.”  

Misty immediately took the hint. She rolled over so she was lying on her stomach and looked at Cordelia with a seductive smile. Then she said with a low voice, “How I wish I was there with you… I would make love to you… with my mouth. I loved it so much the last time, I didn't ever want to stop.”  

“Shiitttt, baby. Keep talking to me like that…”, the Supreme moaned; her soft fingers working on her clit now, circling around it firmly, imagining it to be Misty's tongue just like she had pleasured her the night before and it had been the best sexual experience the blonde had ever made in her life. She could feel her climax approach her with very fast steps. 

“You tasted so good… I swear, Cordelia, I would kill to taste you again. I would eat your supreme pussy until you scream my name and come right in my mouth.” 

That was it. That was all she needed and all she could take. Cordelia squeezed her eyes shut and tried to suppress a loud moan by biting the back of her hand as her whole body tensed and she forgot how to breathe. She felt her muscles contract uncontrollably. It took her a whole minute to calm down from her high until she found herself able to form any words, feeling all relaxed. 

“Misty, I fucking love you. I love you so much...” she mumbled with her eyes closed. Her voice was soft and low, and it made Misty's heart warm up. She still couldn't really believe that she was able to make the older woman feel that way about her and it made her feel like she was the luckiest person alive. 

“I love you, too, Miss Supreme.”  

Cordelia couldn't stop looking at her girlfriend with a wide smile on her lips. She sighed and then said, “Baby, you know I could look at you and listen to your beautiful voice the whole night but I hate to say that we should probably go to sleep now. I have to get up so fucking early tomorrow that I don't even want to think about it. It's going to be an awful long day…” “I know, Delia. You really should sleep now. I should, too.” They smiled at each other and again Cordelia wished nothing more than to cuddle up to the woman she loved so much and fall asleep with their bodies intertwined. 

“Good night, sugar. Sleep well. I love you very much,” Misty said before throwing her a kiss. Cordelia wished her a good night, too, and did the same. Finally they ended the video call and Cordelia threw her phone on the nightstand, pulling the sheets over her body, not bothering to brush her teeth as she started to get very tired all of a sudden and found herself unable to get up. So she laid down on her bed and after closing her eyes, fell asleep immediately with her naked body underneath the warm soft duvet. 


	2. Back In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia arrives back at the Academy and surprises Misty in the early morning.  
> Of course they can't keep their hands and lips off each other as soon as they are reunited...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Like I wrote before, I wasn't one hundred percent sure if this would remain a one-shot or not, but I managed to finish the second chapter that I had been working on for a while, so here it is. I really hope you'll like it.

The next two days had passed by very slowly and had been very stressful for the Supreme, just as she had expected it to be. It had been packed with countless meetings and interviews, leaving the witch not much time to recover in between, let alone to eat reasonably. Of course she hadn't been able to get much sleep either. But, although she had to get up from bed very early on day three and leave the hotel at 4am, the flight back home in the very early morning had still been the best part of her business trip, simply because at least it would bring her closer to the academy and back in her girlfriend's arms again. Being away, she had realized she had missed Misty more than anything. Of course, Cordelia was also glad she would see the other witches again and hoped her council had taken good care of the Academy and the students during her absence, but her thoughts kept circling only around one certain witch and she couldn't help it. 

Cordelia let out a happy sigh when the cab finally stopped in front of the academy. She climbed out of the car quickly and after she had taken her suitcase and paid the driver, she walked over to the entrance of the academy with a wide smile on her face. It was early Saturday morning. Misty didn't know that Cordelia would be home that early. The Supreme had told her the night before that she would arrive around noon, so the blonde woman hoped that the swamp witch was still sleeping. She didn't like the fact that she had lied to her lover, but she wanted to surprise her. Cordelia sighed deeply and hoped that she wouldn't encounter anyone on her way to her bedroom, so she gave her best to not make any loud sounds. She really didn't want to see anyone but her lover now, so she decided to leave her suitcase downstairs just to make sure she wouldn't cause any more noises. All she wanted was to go upstairs as quick and silent as possible and to finally have her Misty back in her arms, that was all that mattered to her in that moment. It was almost ridiculous how much she longed to have her girlfriend in her arms again. She could feel her stomach clench in anticipation. Her tiredness didn't matter anymore and was already long forgotten. But maybe her lack of sleep was the reason the world's most powerful witch forgot that she was able to just transmute to her room, which - without any doubt -  would have been the quickest and most silent way. Either that, or it was simply Misty who did that to her, or maybe the combination of both. 

When she finally opened the door of their bedroom, which was bathed in the morning sunlight, she gave her best to be as quiet as possible. She closed it just as quiet and sneaked to the foot of the bed. Her heart warmed up and her lips moved to form a wide smile as she finally set her eyes on the sleeping beauty in front of her. Misty was lying in the middle of the bed, on her stomach, both her hands buried under each pillow underneath her head. The duvet was covering her from her waist down, revealing the smooth skin of her back and at the same time showing that Misty was sleeping naked, with probably only her panties on. She looked adorable, the Supreme thought, admiring her beauty and cuteness for a moment. 

Cordelia started to wonder if she even deserved this beautiful and kind angel. She wanted to cry tears of happiness as she realized her heart really did belong to her. But, her desire to touch her and kiss her was stronger, so she decided to just do that. Her heartbeat sped up in anticipation. Unable to stop smiling, she walked over and climbed on the bed, kneeling and then bending down to plant soft kisses on the sleeping witch’s face, making her groan softly and squirm.  

“Baby, I´m back. Wake up,” she whispered in her ear while her hand was stroking her shoulder gently, then it gently wandered over her bare back. She just couldn't get the bright smile off her face while looking at the sleeping beauty who still didn't wake up. Cordelia lied down on the bed, underneath the cover and pulled her girlfriend close to herself; pressing her body against her side and taking in the beautiful scent of her untamed hair. It felt great to have her back in her arms again. Her hand came up to stroke her hair softly. Slowly, the sleeping blonde’s eyelids fluttered as she purred softly and finally opened her eyes, seeing her lover smirk down at her, her hand now softly caressing her face and tucking the loose steak of hair which was covering parts of her face behind her ear so she could have a better look at her. 

 “Hi beautiful…” Cordelia whispered to her, biting her lips. Misty struggled to fully open her eyes at the bright sunlight shining inside through the curtains, which Cordelia found adorable. She loved watching her sleepy face, she could do that for hours. 

“Am I dreaming?” the swamp witch finally asked as soon as she had found her voice, which sounded very hoarse from sleeping. At that Cordelia giggled and shook her head.  

“Oh my lord, I can't believe it.” Misty beamed with joy and Cordelia could barely believe the effect she had on her. Before she could ponder any longer, she felt Misty jump forward and hug her tightly, her leg coming up to lay across Cordelia's hip, making sure she would stay as close as possible. They stayed like that for a while and enjoyed each other's warmth and scent. Cordelia finally pulled back from the hug with a warm smile and cupped Misty's face, capturing her lips with hers in a gentle but still passionate kiss, making the younger blonde melt and sigh happily into the kiss. When they pulled apart, Misty managed to whisper, “Can't believe it. I missed you so much. Gosh, I’m so happy you're back. Never leave me again.” They giggled before sharing another passionate kiss. 

“So, Misty, baby, how have the last three days been while I was gone. Anything I need to know?”  

“Don’t you worry, sugar. Everything’s fine, three pretty usual days, at least for all the other witches. I, on the other hand, had the three hardest days in my life.” She teased, pulling the Supreme close and planting an innocent kiss on her cheek.  

“I'm so sorry, baby,” The older blonde said, caressing Misty's face while doing so, “I know it wasn't easy for you.” 

“Yeah. I mean- ever since I’ve been back from hell… I've never been alone, you know, you have always been by my side, I've always felt so safe. But in the last days… I felt kinda lost. It was strange, you know? You weren't here and this bed felt so cold and empty. God, I’m so sorry, I sound so pathetic. I sound like a scared little child who can't do anything on their own. Sorry!” Misty chuckled, shaking her head as she realized what she had just said. 

“No, you don't. Misty, you've been back for not even half a year now, you'll still need some more time and I’m so sorry, I wish I didn't have to leave.” 

“Hey, it's okay. You're the Supreme and you got a lot of duties and responsibilities and stuff like that, I totally understand, honey. I didn't mean to sound dramatic and make you feel bad about it. It wasn’t _that_ bad, really, don't worry. I spent a lot of time in the greenhouse and with the girls. What made this all worse was – after _finally_ coming together with the love of my life – to have her taken away from me _so_ soon.” “ _Now_ you're being dramatic, dear,” Cordelia commented with a smirk on her face. “Are you making fun of me, Miss Supreme?”  

“No, never. But I intend to make it up to you…” Cordelia put on her seductive smile and bit her lip, knowing exactly what kind of an effect this usually had on her lover. She licked her lips and looked at her hungrily. 

Before Misty could ask what exactly she had meant by that, she had already crushed her lips on hers, immediately forcing her tongue inside her mouth as the kiss deepened, surprising the young witch. She ran a hand up and down Misty's arm, making her shiver and moan softly in her mouth. This caused the older witch a certain wetness to spread between her legs.  

Breaking the kiss to run her tongue softly down her neck, Cordelia elicited yet another moan to escape her lover’s parted lips. Misty closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling while Cordelia made her turn on her back and began straddling her after she had pushed the duvet aside and had revealed the woman underneath her to wear nothing but white lacy panties. She then channeled her attention to her breasts, looking at them hungrily. She wanted nothing more than to caress them with her hands and mouth and so she did, earning a row of soft moans in return and a hand caressing her hair, encouraging her to go on. She placed gentle kisses around her now hardened nipple and then used her tongue to pleasure her lover, circling it around her nipple, making the woman squirm in pleasure while her other hand was holding her other breast firmly, brushing her nipple with her forefinger. 

“Mhmm, how I've missed that,” Misty moaned with closed eyes. Cordelia smiled at her words, confident that what she was doing felt good to her lover. And she enjoyed it herself, feeling her arousal building up and her clit throb. At this point, it was starting to get hard to ignore her own arousal.  

A few minutes later when she had given her breasts the deserved attention, she decided to take a step further and descended down her belly, placing open mouthed kisses along her way and her hands grabbed the hem of her panties at the same time, pulling them down slowly with the help from the blonde witch. She tossed it to the ground carelessly. Then, she gently spread Misty's leg with both her hands, revealing her wet private parts to her greedy eyes.  

Cordelia bit her lips and closed her eyes briefly as she felt herself get wetter at the sight in front of her.  She pressed her own thighs together briefly. She could not wait to place her lips on her most private area and lick her until she’d come. It turned her on so much to see the woman underneath her all ready for her.  

“You are so wet already…” she said those words very slowly and with a low voice, looking over in Misty’s piercing blue eyes with lust. 

“Yes,” she nodded quickly and almost nervously, her breath very heavy by now, and to Cordelia’s surprise, she even blushed. “I love it when you look at me like that,” Misty confessed a few seconds later as they held their gazes. 

“What do you mean, baby?” she asked with a teasing smile, licking her own lips and reaching out to run a warm finger slowly up and down her drenched folds, making the woman beneath her gasp. She felt her finger get wet in no time. She knew _exactly_ what she was doing to her. 

“You know what I mean. When you have that intense gaze… and don't get me started on the biting your lip thing. It's so fucking sexy.” 

The older witch couldn’t help but chuckle at that. She didn’t comment though, she was fascinated by the sight in front of her and she shifted her attention back to that area between her legs. She felt the urge to dive in and take in both her scent and her taste. She decided to go for it and, without a warning, she shifted herself so she was lying flat between Misty's legs and held them spread by hooking her arms around her tights and Misty inhaled sharply in anticipation of what was about to happen. She couldn't hold back a low groan when she felt the Supreme finally bury her warm and wet mouth between her legs. She felt her knees weaken and she threw her head back on the pillow, biting her lip hard. She already knew that she would not last long and she pondered if she should let Cordelia know about it. 

Cordelia sucked and licked her clit gently, taking her sweet time as she was enjoying it very much herself. She could tell she was already addicted to Misty's taste and the moans she coaxed out of her when she was doing that. Her hands were caressing her thighs gently while she kept pleasuring her with her lips and tongue, alternating between sucking and licking. She could hear that Misty was enjoying what she was doing, her moans getting louder and her breath heavier with each second passing by. The Supreme could feel the woman's thighs tremble. By now Cordelia was as wet as she could get and started to grind her hips against the mattress softly, feeling her own wetness soak her panties. She didn't want her own arousal to distract her, but it had been getting truly hard by now. 

"I'm-I'm close! Oh god, Delia!" This only encouraged her to go on, pressing her tongue even firmer against her bud, quickly letting go of her thigh with one hand to enter her with two fingers, pumping hard inside her. She watched her lover's face tense up, and a few strokes of her tongue later, Misty held her breath, her back arching up and with grit teeth, she squeezed her eyes shut while her whole body was twitching uncontrollably. Cordelia kept doing what she was doing for a few more seconds until the other witch was too sensitive for any more attention. Cordelia pulled herself up so she could plant a gentle kiss on her mouth, Misty tasting herself off her lips and humming contently, her eyes still closed. 

"God, you are so amazing, Delia." Cordelia giggled softly with a blush on her face and looked at her dreamy-eyed. Her hands came up to stroke her face, and she covered her it with soft kisses. “Let's take off your clothes,” Misty suggested as she pulled back slightly to look in her brown eyes, earning a quick nod from the older woman. 

Together they took care of her clothes, Cordelia taking off her shirt while Misty helped her out of her pants. Misty then reached for her back while she placed a soft kiss on the woman's neck, unclasping her bra, sliding it off her arms and tossing it on the floor afterwards. She grabbed Cordelia by the waist shortly after and turned her around, so she was lying on her back now. She found a pair of beautiful brown eyes looking at her with lust and expectation, which made her smile widely and encourage her to go on. Misty held her gaze as she let her right hand crawl down, grabbing the hem of her black panties and pulling them down agonizingly slow. She saw the older woman bite her lips while her panties were pulled all the way down and tossed at the ground at last to join the pile of clothes there. Cordelia hissed when the rather cold air of the room hit her wet pussy after Misty had spread her legs with a playful smile on her lips. “Wow,” she commented surprisedly the sight presented to her greedy eyes, “You're as ready as one can be. Jesus, Delia! You're literally dripping.” Misty couldn't help but feel a bit proud that the world's most powerful witch wanted her _that_ much, _her_ , a simple swamp witch. She couldn't believe she was able to make her feel that way. 

Cordelia moaned as the swamp witch ran the tip of her fingers slowly up and down her wet folds, making slick noises. “Look at this.” Cordelia followed her gaze and noticed she had been so wet that even the inside of her thighs had been drenched. She let out a low, shaky moan when Misty, who was very turned on by the blonde woman’s arousal, collected her juices with the tip of her fingers and slowly brought them to her own slightly parted lips. She sucked her fingers clean slowly, holding Cordelia’s gaze while doing so, making her stare back at her in shock. She was surprised to see a blush form on Misty' cheeks though. Cordelia couldn't take her eyes off her. 

Smirking at the older witch, Misty leaned in to kiss her passionately. She laid herself next to her and pulled the Supreme close to herself so she was lying sideways. In this position she could easily rest one hand on the back of her lover's head and the other down on her behind. She gave her cheek a firm squeeze, grinning into the kiss when the other woman let out a surprised moan. She moved her lips down to her neck, gently licking and biting it, making Cordelia squirm. Her hand massaged her behind as her mouth travelled further down, until she had it on her soft breast. Not wasting any time, knowing how aroused her lover already was, she took her nipple in her mouth and sucked on it gently, eliciting a soft moan out of the woman’s mouth. She moved the hand which had been resting on her behind to grab that breast, massaging it softly. She smiled proudly as the woman's nipples got hard in no time. Cordelia buried her hands in Misty's wild hair and pressed her body close against hers. After caressing both her breasts for another minute, Misty decided to move on and concentrate on the place her lover needed it the most. So she did not waste any more time, she spread her legs gently after she had pushed her with her back on the mattress, and pushed two fingers inside her immediately, which, thanks to her wetness, glided in without any resistance. 

“Oh God,” the Supreme stammered, throwing her head back on the pillow.  

“You like that?” the swamp witch asked with a raspy and teasing voice. God, how sexy it sounded to Cordelia's ears. 

“Yes!” she cried out.  

She heard Misty chuckle at that. Her fingers moved in and out as she was lying down next to her without stopping her movements. Misty felt her hand come up and grip her biceps for support. For a while Misty just kept watching her, until she yearned to taste her plump soft lips again and leaned in for passionate open-mouthed kisses as her fingers started to move faster and harder. When she additionally started to stroke her clit with her thumb _and_ moved her neck down to suck one hardened nipple in her mouth, Cordelia almost lost it. The sensation was too overwhelming and so she soon found herself not able to hold back anymore. She held her breath as she reached her climax, her lover holding her close with one hand, the other still between her legs, not stopping the movement until Cordelia started to breathe again and relaxed in her grip. "I love you," she panted shakily with dry lips, pressing one long passionate kiss on Misty's lips, who smiled widely into the kiss. 

Cordelia hummed contently, as she turned to snuggle up to the taller woman, placing her head on the woman's chest and sighing deeply. Misty placed a soft kiss on her head and wrapped her arms around her tightly. A long pleasant silence followed afterwards as they both simply enjoyed the feeling of being close. 

"You know, I am still surprised you sent me that picture... I'd never thought you'd do anything like that. But I am glad you did, of course. It's just that I was _really_ surprised." Misty giggled at that and what she said next shocked the older woman, "It was actually Madison's idea." Cordelia's eyes widened and she looked at her girlfriend in disbelief.  

"What? Madison's? Really?" Cordelia shook her head and couldn't help but smile sheepishly. "Okay, it's not surprising that Madison had ideas like that, but I am just a bit... confused you'd talk to her about something like that. Oh dear god..." Cordelia hid her face with her hand and shook her head. 

"Aww, honey. It was not a big deal. When you left, she came to me and we just started to talk, about all kind of things. And she noticed I was sad about you leaving and then we talked about our relationship, and she just gave me some advice, that's all. It was a nice talk. She just wanted to help, really." 

"And this, once more, proves that you're too good for this world." Cordelia smiled at her girlfriend, planting a kiss on her lips while stroking her cheek, making her smile back at her, and ask, "Why?" "After everything she's done to you, you still think she's a good person. She literally killed you and for that I have to admit I am still pissed at her." Misty smiled bitterly, "She changed. A lot. Hell changed her. She even apologized to me. She told me that she has learned from her mistake. Everyone deserves a second chance, Delia." 

"In that case, it's more like a fifth chance or something. But it's alright, I know that she's not the person she used to be and that she's changed. I can see that, too. And I am happy that you can leave those things that happened back then behind you."  Misty nodded contently. 

A few minutes had passed with them lying like that in silence until Misty lifted her girlfriend's face with one hand so she could kiss her passionately, earning a soft moan at the unexpected move. Misty couldn't help but smile against the kiss, deepening it by gently caressing her tongue with her own. They pulled apart and with their faces almost touching, Misty breathed, "I was not done, yet. I want to taste you now." in her face, making her shiver and bite her lip as her breathing quickened. Misty gave her one last glance before pushing the woman underneath her, kissing her way down, making goosebumps form all over the older woman's body. Cordelia's private parts tingled with want when Misty's mouth wasn't far away, Cordelia could feel her warm breath reach her clit, making her shiver in an instant. Misty's hand grabbed her breasts and gave them a firm squeeze as her tongue darted out and slowly licked her way down from her clit to her wet entrance and back up. Cordelia shivered again and closed her eyes. Her body reacted immediately, her nipples hardening within a second under the loving firm grip of Misty's warm hands. Misty looked up from between her legs with a smirk on her face. Cordelia bit her lips at the sight and bucked her hips to show her how much she needed her to continue. 

"I'm gonna show you now how much I've missed this." She promised with a husky voice right before burying her face between her lover's legs again, sucking and licking her clit firmly, which caused Cordelia to breathe in sharply and let out a shaky moan. She couldn't help but to reach down to grab a handful of her blonde locks and pushing her head a little more against the sensitive place her tongue and mouth were working on. Misty now grabbed her thigh with one hand, holding it to keep her spread, and with the other hand she pushed her belly down on the mattress. Cordelia felt herself already close to her climax, too close, and Misty had just started to please her. She grabbed Misty's arm for support.  

Her moans got louder as the seconds passed which made Misty stop at one point and smile up at her teasingly, revealing her wet lips and chin. Cordelia wanted to ask her why she stopped, but found herself unable to. Misty started to kiss the inside of her thighs, and Cordelia knew that the younger witch wanted it to last longer just as much as she did. She brushed her lips softly up and down her thighs until she thought the older woman had calmed down enough to take more. She licked her way back to her drenched folds, slowly, as to not overwhelm her, and continued licking there, gathering all of her juices with her tongue, swallowing them eagerly.    
   
"I love this." She said seductively as she looked up again to lock gazes with her heavily breathing lover, making her chuckle nervously. Cordelia just watched her with her bottom lip pulled between her teeth, not able to bring out any words anymore, the sight in front of her was simply too overwhelming, her girlfriend looked hot with her chin and lips covered in her juices. It didn't exactly help her in keeping her arousal at bay. Soon she found herself squirming again when Misty's arms took a firm hold on both of her thighs, keeping her in place while she started sucking her clit again. This time the swamp witch didn't stop when Cordelia's moans got louder and louder, her legs trembling erratically and her grip on Misty's head tightening, pressing her as close to her clit as she could, when she finally reached her climax. Slowly, she relaxed in Misty's firm grip, exhaling the air that she had been holding for a few seconds when she had orgasmed. Misty only then stopped, giving her one last lick to clean her up. She pushed herself up to lock her lips with hers in a passionate loving kiss. Cordelia smiled weakly against her lips, getting a faint taste of herself off her lover's lips.  

"I love you," She whispered over and over in Misty's face in between soft kisses. "I love you, too, Cordelia. So so much." After one final kiss, Misty pulled her lover close to herself with one hand, and at the same time, with the other, pulling the cover over their naked bodies. The older witch placed her head on Misty's shoulder, her face pressed against her neck. She sighed contently with closed eyes. 

"I just want to spend the whole day in bed, with you. I really don't want to get up," Cordelia then whispered against her neck. She enjoyed the feeling of having Misty's arms around her body and being so close to her.  

"You don't have to, love. It's Saturday, remember? We can stay in bed as long as you want to."   
"We can do that, right? I haven't slept much today, I had to get up very early. I forgot how tired I was... you really gave me the rest, baby." They both laughed loudly at that. "Well, then, get your well-deserved rest, Miss Supreme." She kissed the top of Cordelia's head, making her smile to herself with her eyes closed and not much later, the Supreme finally fell asleep and Misty soon followed her, both happy that they could finally be in each other's arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Again, feel free to leave comments if you want to. They are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to comment, please.  
> I'd appreciate it a lot. 
> 
> I have planned to add another chapter about what happens when Cordelia arrives back at home, but this could also work as a closed one-shot.


End file.
